


A Lesson Before

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Teasing, disguises, not quite sexy, roleplaying, tagged explicit just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Heavy asks for Spy's help in seducing his lover, the Medic. Obviously, this goes in a way that the Heavy did not expect, but the Spy definitely did.





	A Lesson Before

“Seduce me,” Spy said simply.

“What?”

“Seduce me,” he repeated, a little more severely.

“… Don’t understand little man,” Heavy replied ponderously.

“Do you not understand my words, or do you not understand why you need to seduce me?”

“Do not understand why. Doktor—” Heavy was impatiently cut off by Spy.

“Do you want your ‘doktor’ or not, Heavy?” he huffed, tapping a foot.

“… Da…” Heavy morosely replied after a short pause.

“D’accord. Now, seduce me,” Spy reiterated for the third time. Seeing that Heavy still did not quite understand him, he added, “Pretend I am Medic.”

“But—”

“… I’ll use the disguise kit, then,” Spy sighed, pulling out said case of cigarettes. Heavy watched as smoke wreathed the assassin.

“Now,” the newly disguised ‘Medic’ appeared from the smoke. “Shall we begin the operation?” Heavy was still ever in awe of Spy’s skill in mimicking voices. It was incredible the way he could nearly perfect the accents and nuances of someone else’s speech.

“Da, Doktor!” Heavy replied enthusiastically, before realizing who this really was. “Spy, you really think this will work?”

‘Medic’ grinned. “I have no idea!” Heavy looked dubiously at the fake doctor. ‘Medic’ sighed before lapsing for a moment back into Spy’s voice. “Heavy… At this rate we will never be done and another day of my life will have been wasted doing nothing.” Heavy started when Spy spoke in his regular voice. It certainly was… Disorienting to hear the Frenchman’s voice coming from his beloved doktor’s mouth. “Start with where you would take ‘me’ out on a date,” Spy commanded before returning to his character.

“Well, Herr Heavy? What ails you today?” ‘Medic’s’ voice was back again. Heavy shifted uncomfortably.

“Uh… Well…”

“Speak up, I do not have all day.”

“WouldDoktorliketocomefightbearwithme?” Heavy asked in a rush, stumbling over his words slightly. Spy stared at him for a moment, unable to decide whether he should laugh, consequences be damned, or put his head in his hands in dismay.

“Nein, Herr Heavy, I am afraid I must decline,” ‘Medic’ said. “I am busy with… Paperwork.” Heavy looked downcast. Spy briefly considered it good acting before realizing that Heavy actually might have been fooled. What? The larger gunman looked up at Spy.

“I act well?” he asked the assassin.

“…” Taken slightly aback at the oddly strong acting skills Heavy appeared to exhibit, Spy coughed. “Ah, oui, your acting is very good, but we need to work on the… delivery of your question.” He gestured, hoping to impress upon Heavy that ‘yes, well acted, but no, not well played’.

“… Perhaps a demonstration would be an apt choice in this situation,” Spy finally sighed.

“Da,” Heavy agreed, relieved that he would not have to suffer any longer… Perhaps he had relaxed too early, as Spy approached, still in the Medic disguise.

“Herr Heavy?” Spy purred in Medic’s voice, drawing close to the larger man. Heavy visibly swallowed. What?

“Da, Spy?” he chuckled nervously, pulling back slightly.

“Spy?” ‘Medic’ shuffled in closer, trapping Heavy in the corner. “What spy? I am Medic, am I not?” A predatory smile spread on ‘Medic’s’ lips. “Heavy, I have something I need to tell you…” ‘Medic’ looked away and bit his lip. Heavy swore heavily in Russian, mentally of course. Why did Spy have to be so convincing? It seemed as if a fantasy had come to life before his eyes somehow.

“Heavy, I…” The false doctor paused again. “I… I would like to spend the night, if that is alright with you?” he looked up and batted his eyelashes… Before Spy burst out laughing so hard the disguise dissipated. Heavy looked a little disgruntled before Spy pressed back in, pushing the gunman against the wall. “It would appear you enjoyed the show,” Spy noted mildly, a smirk sliding across his face. “Care for another?” Heavy swallowed.

“Nyet,” he replied simply. “Please do not repeat that.” Spy’s smirk widened into something akin to the Cheshire cat’s grin.

“Mm…” the assassin hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. He was mentally doing the latter.

“So I must do that for Doktor?” Heavy asked finally.

“Quoi? Non! Mais non!” Spy immediately gasped in shock. “Non, he would fall over laughing.” Heavy frowned. “That type is reserved typically for those who are smaller in stature than the one on the receiving end. For you, Heavy, something else would be better…” Spy paused, thinking. “Does the good doctor already know?”

“… Da,” Heavy blushed a little, his ears turning pink a splotchy pink. “He says I should not because Doktor is dangerous man.” Spy nodded in agreement.

“He is a dangerous man, Heavy,” Spy warned. Heavy looked like he wanted to protest, but Spy stopped him with a raised hand. “There is no denying that. But what if…” He trailed off, boarding another train of thought. “Does Medic feel the same?”

“What?” Heavy blinked, bemused at the question. “Da… I think so.”

“Then it is easy,” Spy declared. “But first, I assume I need to school you on the fine arts of the… bedroom.”

“The… Bedroom?” Heavy frowned. “I do not need help making the bed.”

Spy chuckled. “Oh, non non, not the bed. It is not the bedsheets you need to worry about, it is about who sleeps among them. Or, in your case, who is with you among them. Hopefully, this other will be Medic and not the air.”

“Oh.” A look of realization dawned on Heavy’s face before worry masked it. “But how…?”

Spy made a mock moue of surprise. “You have never had sex before?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, da,” Heavy looked away for a moment. “But it was long ago. When I just become a man.” Spy sighed.

“And I assume it was with a woman, non?”

“… Da.”

“Would you like to learn the textbook way, or…” he thought for a moment. “Hands on? Well, rather, would you like to read or take the action?” Spy clarified, due to Heavy’s deeply bemused look.

“I would rather take action,” he declared. “Do I practice with Doktor?”

Spy snorted. “Do you want to frighten him off? I thought not,” Spy continued before Heavy had a chance to reply. “We will begin with me. I most likely will not laugh so hard as to drop my disguise again.”

“But…” Heavy still seemed uncertain.

“No buts,” Spy commanded. “Or, well, at least there will only be one relevant “butt” in our lesson. Mine.”

“What.” Heavy gave up even asking the question and instead spoke in a dumbstruck statement. “Your… Butt?”

Spy resisted the urge to start obnoxiously laughing. “Oui, mine.”

“B—“ Heavy paused before he could make the fatal mistake. “Why?” he asked instead. Spy chuckled in response, already reaching downwards to undo the zipper on his pants.

“What?! Wait!” Heavy yelped before pausing and simply watching. He knew he could not change the Frenchman’s mind. He might as well go along, there was no other way he could easily and quickly learn the “fine arts of the bedroom”, as Spy so generously dubbed the activity. Before he realized what Spy was doing, he had already sauntered into Heavy’s lap, bare thighs scraping against the rough cotton of Heavy’s pants.

“Spy!” he complained again. “Is this really necessary?” Spy treated Heavy with a glare that allowed no argument. He went with it. This is for Doktor, he reminded himself, repeating the phrase like a mantra. This is for Doktor.

Meanwhile, Spy was nimbly undoing the clasp in Heavy’s belt. Prodding the larger man’s belly to get his attention, Spy motioned for Heavy to shift, allowing the rough cotton pants to be tossed neatly to the floor, next to where Spy’s lay. Straddling Heavy, Spy made himself a little more comfortable before looking at Heavy, who seemed bemused, disgusted, and slightly turned on all at the same time. Half wondering how all those emotions worked together, Spy hummed and waited for Heavy to act.

Heavy didn’t know what to do. He had only been with someone once, and they had taken charge. Looking helplessly at Spy, he half shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Spy to go on.

Heaving a sigh, Spy placed both hands on either side of Heavy’s head. “The beginning of the ritual, for lack of a better word, is called ‘foreplay’.” He leaned forward, giving Heavy a few little pecks around the face, avoiding his lips. “It allows one to set the ‘mood’, and is, in a sense, preparation for the actual ‘act’, or main focus.” Heavy nodded, trying to remember the information. Spy sighed a little, leaning in and nibbling at the larger man’s ears. “Just remember it is what you do before. This can last for a long time, or simply for a few minutes. It will depend on the amount of intimacy between those in the act. For the sake of our lesson,” Spy continued, “I will be spending quite some time here. It is practice as well. For now, just observe.” The thin man gently caressed the tender spot that he had bit earlier, before letting his lips take the place of his hands. Heavy gasped slightly. The experience felt intoxicating, and he leaned into the gentle touches. Spy moved on, leaving a trail of neat pecks down from Heavy’s jaw to his collarbone.

“S-spy,” Heavy gasped a little for air. This was almost overwhelming for him, having not really experienced this type of sensual act before.

“Hm?” Spy hummed, continuing in his exploration. He had wandered over the opposite collarbone and was making his way back to Heavy’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The date on this document says December 10th, 2015, so I wrote this quite literally three months after I joined the fandom. Wild, right? None of this is edited, and the ending is abrupt because I, the biggest prude in the universe, can't bring myself to write more than face and neck kisses. My writing for Spy has changed a /ton/ since writing this, but... Well, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Heavy/Spy is yet another rarepair I'd like to add to my list of Spy rarepairs that I ship, right up there with Gentle Surgery, Napoleon Complex, Bomb Voyage, and Freedom Fries. So far though, I've only ever gotten Napoleon Complex and Gentle Surgery to work out though... I'm working on Freedom Fries. I may or may not touch on Bomb Voyage, since a friend of mine made a really great Beauty and the Beast AU for them that I'd love to write.  
> Also, I'm cringing really hard at these portrayals. It's really clear to me that at this point, I was really far too new into the fandom to be writing fanfic because honestly, a lot of the character choices I made were based off of other fanfic portrayals that, to me, are attractive to new members of the fandom but in retrospect are actually horrible characterizations. Spy isn't that suave. He's kinda silly, too serious, and conniving to the point of being ridiculous. Heavy is meticulous, hard working, quiet, and incredibly smart and philosophical. He probably isn't a shy blushing virgin either, although I'm kinda amused by the fact that I've always been kinda into the role reversal moment of Spy enjoying being in control (because no one else seems to like that for some reason, even though to me, it's the most in character thing for him to do).


End file.
